


Yamiko and Yugina

by Ice_Demon_Allysandra, Silvergolddragon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Hansel and Gretel Elements, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 08:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Demon_Allysandra/pseuds/Ice_Demon_Allysandra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvergolddragon/pseuds/Silvergolddragon
Summary: I hope you all like itTell me if anything is incorrect and i will fix it right away.





	Yamiko and Yugina

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jofisk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jofisk/gifts), [Kuro_Ookami (Spirit_Eclipse_Dragon_Wolf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirit_Eclipse_Dragon_Wolf/gifts), [capricornkitty1975](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricornkitty1975/gifts), [PhantomBrat (PhantomBrat2986)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomBrat2986/gifts).



Once upon a time, there lived a woodcutter, his new wife, and two children named Yamiko and Yugina. The woodcutter loved his children as they reminded him of his late wife who had died after being accused of witchcraft forcing her surviving family to flee to the woods and to only step into the nearby village they had moved near for supplies. But the new wife was not as fond of the children because… they were not hers as she could not bear any after many attempts with her own late husband. She could not stand their beauty, cleverness, or their friendship with another loner who came to the village even less. A handsome man named Atemu who had coldly rebuffed her romantic offers before she met the woodcutter. The man had helped deliver the two children at their birth as he helped many people and the children considered the seemingly ageless man their 'Uncle'.

As time passed, a heartbreaking thing happened. It began with one young teen vanishing only to be found with their organs removed only for more and more to end up the same way. Many of the people in the village were scared but it gave the wife an evil plan.

"We barely have food." she told her husband one evening.

"Tomorrow, we should take the… um… boys to the woods so they can help us gather wood and game to eat." The twins were futas and often changed between both male and female clothes. Today they were in boy clothes since that had outside chores unfit for girls.

"do you think it will be safe for them? Atemu has warned the village not to let children under eighteen into the woods alone after dark.”  
"I wouldn't be surprised if he's the one killing." The woman snorted out.

"why would he when he has helped safely birth many of the children in the village?" the woodcutter asked his wife before sighing and agreeing to her wishes glancing out the window at his children. Yamiko or Yami for short was chasing after Yugina or Yugi with a blindfold over his oddly colored eyes that he was ashamed off and hid pretending to be blind while his twin Yugi was involuntarily mute and only spoke to Yami in hushed whispers.

"Damn, speak of the devil." the wife snorted as a wagon pulled by a black stallion and a white mare pulled up. The children stopped playing and ran to meet the driver with excited exclamations. Atemu sold his hand-made treats and toys to the village. There was an unspoken rule: Always welcome the man, no questions asked. The man himself didn't enforce the rule. It was just done. If he needed shelter for a night, allow him shelter and food. If he offered you one of his wares, money was not trouble if you had none. You simply paid in hospitality and a good deed for the man. The wife sighed. She was getting sick of it. He denied her and she was supposed to respect him? Bah!

Yami and Yugi eagerly helped the man carry his load as he would be staying the night. Yugi held a bag and sniffed. At once, he began to bounce happily. Cinnamon buns with frosting. And sugar-free as well!  
/For me?/ he signed hopefully.

 

/yes little one but dont tell your mother./ Atemu signed back having taught Yugina how to sign.

/She's not our mother, Uncle/ Yugi 'said’ her face in a bitter expression.

/i know but what else can i call her then the step wife?/ Atemu signed with a chuckle as Yami tried to lift a very heavy object from the cart a black cauldron with a flimsy looking handle to hang over a fire.

Atemu took it from Yami easily putting it back and covering it up. "Help your sister. This is for my own fireplace. I needed a bigger pot for the bigger game I have hunted recently."

"yes uncle Temu." Yami said while Atemu just chuckled pulling the blindfold off the young one's eyes reveal two-toned crimson amethyst orbs. "it would help if you didn't wear this all the time Habibi." Atemu said, the nickname's meaning unknown to Yami but warmed her heart "yes Uncle."

The twins came in arms full of food. "Uncle is here!" They announced setting out the feast the man had brought. Their father smiled. "See, dear? We shall eat well with what he brought. He will not allow us to starve this winter. Ah! Mr. Sennen!" he said as said man entered with more bundles of food. "How kind you are to visit us on your way home. The twins have been watching for you for days now."

"i can tell Sir." atemu chuckled as Yami handed Atemu a beautifully carved lotus flower made of different woods and finely detailed.  
"it's a puzzle Uncle." Yami blushed with a smile as Atemu accepted the gift with sparkling eyes. The man loved games and puzzles as much as Yami and her twin did. Yugi gave Atemu a painting of a beautiful house and garden made entirely of candy and gingerbread.  
"Like in your stories, Uncle.” she explained. Atemu was delighted as he accepted their father's payment of three small coins and food for his horses.  
"I have nothing." the wife said as she stirred the pot. The twins gulped. Bad things happened to those who refused to pay.

 

"i see... and who is the soup for Ma'am?" Atemu asked with a slightly raised brow.

 

"Ourselves and the children, of course." The woman retorted sweetly as the room seemed to chill a bit. Yami and Yugi looked crestfallen at that know that it meant the food would be wasted that Uncle Atemu had worked so hard to make until Yami went to her shared room pulling out a safely hidden purse of coins from the dancing she and Yugi would do in town in secret from their 'mother'. running back down she handed the coin purse to Atemu.  
"Step mother's payment... she left it in the bedroom Uncle." Yami said with a smile hoping Atemu was not in an angry mood already.

Atemu shook his head. "You, your sister, and your father may eat."  
He removed the pot from the fire and set it on the floor. "Your stepmother may eat but only the cold, raw stew she has 'lovingly' prepared."

Yami nodded as Atemu handed the coins back to her the purse a bit heavier than earlier making Yami raise a brow at this but dismiss it as she and her sister sat down with their father with Atemu and enjoyed the feast.

"Honey," the wife said. "I believe a husband should defend his wife."

"i will not break tradition, this town has done us well it is only fair that we treat the son of the village founder with the same respect of tradition."

"He comes in our house demanding our warm beds and for us to drop everything and cater to his needs? That is respect?"

"he has done more for this town then what he demands if anything his demands are unjust for the work he does Liann." the woodcutter said calmly and in an even tone to his wife, his words rang true for what Atemu asked for was small compared to his work.

"Hatori, I do not think this woman is best for yourself or your lovely twins." Atemu said slicing four pieces of bread. It was hot and fresh and made all their mouths water but only one of them was not allowed to touch it and she was close to being sent to sleep with the pigs. Atemu passed the bread slices to Yami Yugi and their father opening a jar with freshly made jam.

"She can be very nurturing if given the chance, sir. It has been a stressful summer and fall."

"that has not been the case from the moment i had entered your home." Atemu pointed out watching the two girls dressed in boy clothes as the woman sipped loudly away at her soup.

"There are no available women in the village." the man said stunning the woman.  
"Hmmm..." Atemu responded. "Darlings," he said to the twins. "Take your dinner to your room tonight so I may speak with your father." he said kindly. "I will call for you after to give you your gifts." the twins did not argue. Eagerly, they collected their plates and hurried to their room. Atemu smiled hearing the door close and turned to Hatori.  
"I cannot tolerate this woman as a mother but if you insist on her as a wife, then we must make arrangements. Tomorrow, you will bring the twins into the Forbidden Forest. A path will be marked for you with silver stones. They will lead to a clearing with a fresh stream. You will leave the twins here and return home. That is my offer. A guide to a new home will lead them after you leave."

 

"we were planning a picnic tomorrow after you came... they deserve a better life then what i can offer them... i will agree to your terms." Hatori said agreeing

 

"You agree to him but not your wife when she suggests it?" Liann shot up in a rage.

 

"because he knows how it feels to be separated from a parent at a young age because of the fighting the parents do behind closed doors."

Atemu glared at the woman. "So ungrateful. Perhaps saving you from your illness as a child was a mistake. But I suppose you've forgotten." he sighed. "You were given two precious gifts and treat them like trash. For this, your beauty will fade and your body will age all the more faster. No children will ever be granted to you."  
the woman snorted she was given no such gifts.  
"Well, what if you had a month to live? Would you change your ways?"

"if there was a chance i might." Liann said while Atemu sighed rolling his eyes seeing this many times.  
"is my bed set up at least?" Atemu asked with a frown on his face. it was not wise to make Atemu unhappy if Atemu was unhappy the town was unhappy and bad things happened to the person that made Atemu unhappy.

"Yes, sir." Hatori gestured to a room next to the girls'. "As requested. Please forgive my wife and thank you for your kindness. Spare the girls any ill-will. They love you so."

"don't worry the girls will be fine when tomorrow comes."

"Oh, you won't cut them open like the rest?" the woman asked 'sweetly'. "Thank you for your kindness."

Atemu frowned fully this time raising a brow at the bluntness hidden under a question. "why would i do such a thing to children?" Atemu asked before standing up and taking a covered pie with him along with a worn leather bag. "good night."

The girls heard a knock. "Enter." they called uncertainty. in came Atemu as the girls smiled and let Atemu take a chair they had made for Atemu to sit in to tell them stories whenever he came to their little room that Atemu saw fit to decorate with gifts and proper bedding and things he had handcrafted with the skills of a master craftsman.

"Are you mad at us?" Yugi whispered knowing their stepmother had fucked up somehow.

"no my dare ones... just Liann nothing for you to worry about my dearest twins," Atemu said smoothly in a calming voice like that of a father or a young lover to the two 17-18-year-old twins.

"But Father will be lonely if she goes away."  
"don't worry she won't go away for a very long time." Atemu said

"Huh? But she defied the law…”

"and she will live with her choice Yugi. come i brought my famous meat pie." Atemu smiled as Yugi and Yami sat up at that loving Atemu's meat pies.

"She can just die." Yugi huffed.  
"she can but where would the fun come from?"

"Daddy just lets her do what she wants." Yami added. "He won't even stand up for us anymore. He loves her more now."

"love sometimes makes those who are old in mind blind to things around them."

"Love doesn't sound too good then, does it?"

 

"sometimes it's good sometimes its toxic it just depends on how you treat it and this current love between liann and your father is quite toxic and shouldn't be a place to raise two treasures as yourselves."

"Can't we come live with you?" Yami asked.  
Atemu smirked and nodded as both Yugi and Yami perked up at this.  
"tomorrow you are going to the woods with your parents for a picnic but when they leave i want you to follow the trail with smooth reflective stones its the only safe path to my home."

The girls finished their meal and Atemu tucked them in against the icy night outside. "Is your house really made of gingerbread?" Yugi asked clutching her Kuriboh doll close.

 

"on a wooden skeleton and only a few walls otherside i would have to be constantly baking year round.”

"What will our payment be?" Yami yawned. "Our rent?"

"just to be yourselves and to never lie to me my dears... no matter what..."

"Why would we lie?"

"because i am crowning you both my taste testers for my treats."

"Don't like sugar." Yugi reminded with a whimper. It made her so sick.

"i have sugar substitutes we can use Aibou."

 

"Want real food. Like tonight."

"you will the treats i only make one day a month," Atemu said as Yugi and Yami fell asleep to a lullaby the male started to hum softly in his deep and powerful voice.

"I don't trust the man. We should indeed take the children to the forest." the woman said. "But not to his home."

“and where would you suggest Liann?"  
"Somewhere where they cannot find their way home. It will be better without them. I've seen them in their room...Hatori, I they threatened me if I told....but they are witches who perform wicked rituals."

"why would my girls do that?" Hatori asked

 

"They gave their soul to that man in our house. A devil." Luann smirked as the seed of doubt was planted before she got up and went to bed leaving her husband to look at the fire as she swiped a cinnamon bun still warm.

As Atemu packed his things to leave and to prepare his home for two lovely brides, Hatori approached the man. "Sir, I must ask...are you human or are you a devil or demon?"

"that you will have to find out on your own for if i tell you one thing the doubt inside of you will call me another and will lead to something quite ugly." atemu simply said

 

"My wife is worried for our sons."

 

"when has she ever worried about them before?" Atemu called before getting into his wagon and making his merry way.

Later that day, the parents took the twins out. The woman carefully kicking the stones out of the way. "Fear not," Yami whispered to Yugi. “I have dropped my own stones so we will not be lost." they set up in a clearing near a cliff that dropped to a large river that was full of rapids and a small waterfall some few miles down the line before becoming a calm river with a natural dam made of branches from local beavers.

"Uncle said there would be a golden bird." Yugi said. "Do you see one?"

"there on that branch on the old willow tree hanging near the cliff," Yami said

"Children, we are going to collect wood," their stepmother declared. "You will stay here and rest."

"yes Ma'am." both called Yugi a bit softer as they watched the adults go before running off to the golden bird said bird flying down and landing on Yami's head.

"They left us to die." Yugi signed sadly. "And look, she has kicked away our own stones now."

"did uncle ever say he lived by a waterfall or dam?" Yami asked knowing Atemu would need lots of water for his cooking and would have some access to water nearby.

 

"He said....he gets fresh water where the water forms a rainbow...Yami, look! The water forms a rainbow at the bottom of the waterfall!"

"you swim right?" Yami asked looking at the cliff which was about a fifteen to twenty foot fall into about ten feet of rushing white water.

 

"We don't have to! He said the path is 'through the waterfall that drops into the pool you can walk through'!"

"i know but we will have to walk from here through the thick wood and most likely get lost... while the faster route would be to jump into the river and take it down to the falls." Yami said The bird flew from Yami's head and hovered in the air flapping.  
"He knows a safe way." Yugi smiled.

"oh fine..." Yami muttered as they followed the bird through the wood.

"Yami, did you want to go down the river? It could be dangerous."

"i want to try Yugi we never have adventures i want to have one before we turn of age and have to find husbands and pop out children." Yami said with a sigh

"...alright. Let's do it."

Yami smiled "i wanted to try this because the other kids in the village always talked about jumping into the local stream by the town from a height this is going to be fun!" Yami cheered.

"Let's just be careful, ok? Then straight to Uncle's house before it gets dark and cold.”  
"you got a deal... race ya!" Yami called running and jumping with happy laughs coming from her before she hit the water.  
Yugi leapt in after her and they splashed one another for about an hour.  
"We should get going." Yugi suggested still laughing.

"Alright come on the fall is just up ahead." Yami pointed out as they let the current take them to the ten foot fall into a nice semi-deep stream."

Yugi paused. "What if he gets rid of us too?"

 

"what do you mean Yugi? Atemu loves us more then he does the other children in the village." Yami stated confused on where Yugi was going with this as the falls got closer.

"I know but Daddy said he loved us the most...but I know Atemu means it."

"Daddy loved us as sons Yugi... i think Atemu loves us like a wolf wanting mates... i think he is the only one that has and always will love us like that." Yami said before they sped up and fell down into the pool of water at the base of the falls. They emerged behind the falls at a secret path.  
"This way." Yugi said pointing to the silver stones in a straight line along the wet path.

"are those baskets?" Yami pointed out to the side of the path showing three baskets one marked with a sun one marked with a moon and the last one marked with stars two of which were filled with a towel and new clean clothes while the third was filled with freshly made sandwiches.

"Why are they out here? He's...making us sleep outside?"

"no i think he want us to dry off and have a proper lunch... we didn't exactly bring extra clothes or really ate Daddy's horabile cooking.

 

"Forgive me. I...my heart is broken from our father's betrayal."

"like uncle said love is blinding to those who can't see past the fake." Yugi nodded.  
"What do you think is eating the other teens in the village? Wolves?"

 

"must be or some creature in the forest that is nocturnal." Yami said stripping from his old clothes while Yugi ate.

"Do you feel bad we will be safe and they...are not?"

"no they deserve it for abandoning us Yugi..."

 

"Why did Uncle leave three blankets?"

 

"three?" Yami asked after dressing in the clothes and indeed seeing three blankets hidden in the sun marked basket that held the food. "might be chilly here? it doesn't seem like the ground gets a lot of sunlight from the thick canopy and we are somewhat on a mountain." Yami pointed out with a blush at how the dress he wore fit his frame.

 

"I thought we might celebrate with a picnic by the river." said a deep voice. Yami spun around flaring the dress up with the quick movement before he blushed and held the skirt down locking eyes with Atemu's form leaving against the mouth of the cave a picnic basket in the crook of his arm

 

"Come." Atemu smiled. "My garden is perfect. The chocolate roses are all in bloom. The air will smell of hot chocolate and marshmallows as we dine."

 

'he really likes his baking skills.' Yami and Yugi thought in sync as Yugi quickly changed with Yami blocking Atemu's sight before grabbing the blankets.

 

"Yugi, I brought you into this world. You have no secrets."  
"he is body shy Uncle." Yami answered to Atemu stepping away when Yugi tapped Yami's shoulder.

 

"I despise being stared at as well. My family has a long line of Futas. It is a gift. Embrace it. You are special in my culture. Treasured. Nearly worshipped." Yami then made a confused face while Yugi voice out a question, "if you have a long line of futas does that make you a futa as well Uncle Temmy?"

 

"No. I am descended from males who were the caretakers and often husbands of said Futas. Their high priests if you will." the two futas nodded and joined Atemu outside the mouth of the cave. The river entered the clearing the cottage was nestled in and ran through the garden. The house seemed like a gingerbread cottage but Atemu assured them it was for looks only. The futas sniffed the air as the wonderful scents filled their noses.  
"How do you bake so much by yourself?" Yugi asked.  
"Do you have workers?"

 

"no this is all done by myself and only myself i never had any held because people are too afraid to venture this far."  
"Do we need to pay rent?" Yugi asked.

 

"if helping me bake once a week will work for you both?"

 

"No, we mean pay like the villagers."

 

"there is no need for that ridiculous system here."  
"Why is it done then?"

 

"greed."

 

"But you collect the payments, yes?"

 

"i dont at least not the money kind Yugi." Atemu said

 

"What is it you collect then, Uncle?" Yami asked as they sat by the river running through the garden.

 

"mainly flowers or animals that have died from my traps."

 

"Where does the money....your baking goods. You use it to but them?"

 

"i trade whatever meat or herbs i have extra with the local butcher and his wife who is a local healer."

 

"We'd love to help but we don't know how to cook." Yugi said remembering their stepmother gagging on their attempt at beef and vegetable stew.

 

"i can teach you the proper way to cook but we all will have to rotate through chores and maintenance of things," Atemu said knowing his house would love an actual cleaning instead of the sloppy way be rushed through everything every day. He smiled.  
"I have seen your cleaning skills and tasted your cooking. I find both magnificent. That woman would do anything to hurt you because you are beautiful and talented. Just like your mother. A wonderful woman destroyed by terrible people. Listen, it's true...she was a witch. But she was not evil. Her powers were used to help and to heal. She died protecting her treasures: You. Now I will honor her by doing the same. I want to be your guardian and High Priest and if you allow me, when you are ready...your mate."

 

"you say that as if we are not entirely human." Yami said blinking at this sudden turn around raising a brow... they had yet to turn eighteen and Atemu wished to court them before they were of age?

 

"We shall wait until your 18th year Dec. 19th No, loves. You are correct. You are half-mortal and half Wych-kin. I asked your mother to let me serve as your High Priest. Please allow me. Let us three rebuild our dying coven."

 

/Yugi what do you think of this?/ Yami sighed to Yugi unsure what to do

 

/Love, a good home, an offer to help him bake his goods...I am honored. I say yes. I've always loved Atemu/

 

/okay./

 

"we agree for you to be our High Preist, Atemu." Yami said with a smile

 

"We ask," Yugi said. "In return, that you help our father escape or get rid of his wife and find a suitable mate."

 

"i will try my Treasures but even i am not that much of a miracle worker with people who are blind to reality."

 

"She's killing him. She's poisoning his mind. If Mother was a good witch....does that mean there are bad witches?"

 

"yes and no it depends on your idea of a bad witch."  
"Evil/dark heart." Yami clarified in sync with Yugi's evil comment as Atemu nodded.

 

"Stepmother is surely a witch...right?"

 

"the beginings of one but not there just yet." Atemu answered

 

"Let's burn her anyway." Yugi grumbled.

 

"she already should be in a few days since everyone in that village knows keeping me happy keeps their village on the map."

 

"Has she been arrested or charged?" Yami asked.

 

"accused soon after someone tipped off the village council that she had refused to pay and stole one of my treats as well as made me unhappy."  
Atemu listed off before he paused in thought. "Physical and emotional abuse of my treasures. Now, tell me how you like your new home. Be honest now." He asked them getting their minds off the past.

"beautiful and smells like a bakery." Yami said with a smile.

"It is a bakery." Yugi giggled. Yami nodded giggling alongside Yugi as Atemu smiled happily.They both yawned.  
"Time for bed." Atemu said.  
"You have not slept well in a long time. I saw your tattered blankets and crumbling mattresses in your old house."

 

"i thought we hid those before you got there..." Yami muttered as he and Yugi were helped up and guided to Atemu's cozy looking house. The beds were like heaven. The blankets thick and the pillows fluffy.  
"Nice and warm?" Atemu asked tucking them in.

 

"very." both futas said having changed into clothes Atemu provided from them after a relaxing bath.

 

"Snow is expected tonight." Atemu looked out the window.

"What about the garden?" Yugi asked worried clutching his stuffed bear. He needed to hold something soft in order to sleep well and Atemu was prepared as always.  
"don't worry the cold will be good for my garden as its all made from chocolate." Atemu said with a smile kissing the two futas on the foreheads with a smile on his face as he watched them fall asleep before the smile fell and he cracked his neck getting up and closing the door before looking at the mirror and frowned at his appearance. "not even intimidating for prey... time to go and pick some fresh meat."  
Atemu cast a sleeping spell. They were not ready to see his 'ingredients'. Atemu set his trap...and waited. His eyes glowed red in hunger.  
'This world will know Father's Wrath once i take my treasures away from it.’ Briefly Atemu's form flickered to a demonic prince before settling on an old Man's form with a tall and curvy walking stick.

()

Two sisters, hungry and lost, came upon a gorgeous house of candy and gingerbread. Famished, the greedy girls began to pull pieces of the house off and ate.  
"Is someone nibbling at my house?" asked a deep voice from inside. The door opened to reveal a little old man in a cloak and walked with a crooked cane.

 

"were hungry from traveling." one said with a scowl at being caught.

 

The old man hid a smirk. "You poor dear. Come inside for a real meal and rest." he gestured inside. Anzu and Tea, twins, entered. The house was beautiful and smelled wonderful. Anzu noticed a beautiful door with carved moons, stars, and suns and stepped closer.  
“Not that room!" the old man said sternly.  
"That is off-limits." After all, his treasures were in there. Anzu pouted but followed the old goat.

 

"Which way to the nearest town?" Tea asked as they sat down to a delicious meal.

 

"quite far up the falls and about three miles to the northeast." the old man said while one girl stopped hearing a sickly cough coming from behind the golden door.

 

"Did someone cough?"

 

"my treasures both are ill and on strick be rest." the old man said getting up from the table as the soft padding of bare feet came down the hall. "Uncle?  
The old man opened the door to the hallway leading to futa's room. "Go back to bed, sweetheart." he called. Unseen to the twins, his face changed. "I will bring you both supper very soon. Then you may meet our new maids." he promised.  
This was unheard by the greedy girls. Yugi nodded rubbing her sleepy eyes while holding her bear as more coughing was heard from their room followed by a sneeze from Yugi herself.  
"night night." Yugi muttered walking back down the hall to the room.

 

"Who was that?" Tea asked as the old man selected a large bottle of sweet medicine.  
The flavor and color changed with each spoonful. The old drafty house his treasures came from had not protected them well and now they needed him more than ever. His special brew would have them cured in two days though. "one of my treasures." the old man said not giving any more detail than that.

The girls were made to sleep on old cots after their supper. In the morning, they smelled a wonderful breakfast and got up eagerly. They saw two lovely people at the table being fed by...not an old man but a tall handsome man who fussed over them and gave them their medicine to soothe their feverish cheeks and stop their coughs. The man looked up and walked over.  
"Eat then get cleaning." he pointed to cold stew and stale bread while the pair at the table at like queens.

 

"how is that fair?" Anzy screeched like a bird

 

"because you ate my house and need to work off the meal that was given to you."

 

"How could they eat our house?" The taller girl asked with a small giggle as she sipped her cup of the delicious 'juice' that would make her well again.  
"Uncle said some of the front of the house is real food. you were on the ground right Yami or were you in the clouds again when he explained this?" The smaller asked with a grin at the blushing taller one.

"both? sorry Atemu i can help cook to replace the missing parts."  
"No, Luna. You two will rest and relax until you are well. Now finish eating and I will allow you 2 hours in the music room."

 

"done!" both said at once excitement in their eyes Atemu told them stories of how the music room was enchanted to have a different style of music every day along with a new instrument from around the globe for whoever enters the room plus new vocal songs and warm ups every twelve hours.

 

"Are they his kids?" Teas whispered to her sister.

 

"they must be the old man's grandkids while the other is the caretaker." Anzu growled

 

"Where is the old man?"

 

"he must be sleeping or somewhere else." Anzu said as they sat at a coffee sized table and at the cold stew.

 

"Eat." the young man said. "You have five minutes."

 

"are these the new maids you mentioned Ate?" Yami asked.

 

"Of course, love. They are not sweet or have the good heart you and your sister possess. They are very naughty. They deserve no sympathy."

 

"shadow hearts?" Yugi asked curiously sniffling lightly as Yami covered a cough.

 

"Shadow hearts. Yes. Ladies, get changed. You can start with the dishes then the floors."  
the brunet twins recoiled at the coldness in the voice that Yami and Yugi didn't notice.

 

"We don't know how." they revealed.

 

"how can you not know?" Yami and Yugi asked in sync with raised brows.

 

"They are spoiled." Atemu sighed. "Wealthy and never had to help around the house. See, dearest ones, this is what I mean by them having shadowed hearts." both nodded in understanding as Atemu shooed them gently to the music room before his eyes turned hard and cold glowing red with power as he gazed at the two girls.

 

"It's not our fault!" Anzu snapped.

 

"have you ever bothered to learn?" Atemu asked coldly his glare turning like ice. the girls were only temporary at best and his treasures wouldn't know a thing about it though Yugi seems to be a better apprentice to help him then Yami at this point in time. the young one was a spitfire when he wanted to be.

 

"We tried...once."

"Get up! Get up and get that mop and fetch water from the river. I can't trust you with my breakable china yet." the two girls shot up and got what Atemu ordered as the man seemed like a man from a nightmare at that moment.  
"Temu are you alright?" Yami called coming back into the room for something to drink while he did the vocal warm-ups.  
here

 

"Yami, do not come out. The room will provide you with all you need." The rooms were magical and whatever one desired, if the house liked them, then it would provide.

 

"alright." Yami called curious but let it slide as he went back to the music room where Yugi currently was playing the flute.

 

"Don't want them to see you abuse us?" Tea accused.

 

"i dont want them to become corrupt from people like you." Atemu said coldly to them.

 

"Because then you would have to beat them and force them to work as slaves." One of the brunettes retorted to Atemu.  
Atemu glared hard at the two growling as the shadows grew darker and his eyes glowed a blood red. They yelped and got to work as Atemu monitored them with keen eyes.  
When Yami and Yugi emerged from the music room, the girls were to cater to their every need. Atemu at one point took the two aside and encouraged them to make the girls’ time more miserable. He was delighted to see them do just this.  
"Ouch!" Yami exclaimed at lunch. "Uncle, my tea is much too hot!!"

'i think i like this game Uncle has made.' Yami thought happily as Atemu came over.  
"Uncle i think the food is undercooked," Yugi added with a frown while her eyes glittered with mirth at this game. Atemu tasted the tea and took a bite of food.  
"Bloody hell!" he swore. "Unacceptable! Yami, dear, please fetch my leather belt." Yami blinked and nodded trying to remember where she last saw it.  
"where did we put it?" Yami asked aloud a small side effect from the medicine, short-term memory was a little fuzzy or hard to recall.

"Hanging on the nail in the support beam, love." The memory potion helped Atemu bend their beliefs and minds as he saw fit.

 

"oh now i see it... thought it was a puppy leash for some odd reason..." Yami said offhandedly as she got up and gave Atemu the belt to Atemu and sat back down.  
"Much too big and thick for a puppy, darling. Perhaps we could add a puppy to the family though. Yes, a loyal and well-trained future guard dog and loving pet." Yugi smiled at this idea nodding along his memory wasn't as bad as Yami's but not as good as their caretaker's memory.  
"are we to watch or go into another room Temmie?" Yugi asked cocking his head cutely to the side.

"Watch. This is a lesson. We must teach our servants if they are to be worthy of our home." both nodded as Atemu glared at the two females in the corner a dark smirk on his lips.

 

"Lift your dresses and take down your underwear and bend over those chairs there."

 

"WHAT?!?" the two girls screeched

 

"do you want help Atemu?" Yugi asked curiously.

"No, no. You must not touch. However, if they do not comply, you may bring me a hot poker from the fire..." The women gasped and did as they were asked. Atemu made 'Tsk, tsk' sound.  
"You cannot see it yet as you have not been trained yet," he told his girls. "But soon you too will be able to identify when a man and woman is a whore. My Second Eye has shown me a vision of their disgusting… practices."  
Both drew confused looks as the word whore since all the sights sounds and words of evil were scrubbed clean from their minds when they first arrived and slept. soon yelps and cried of pain came out of the two maids as the leather smacked their bare bottoms hard. Their minds reprogrammed. Atemu wanted them pure but he needed them to understand the evils to keep them safe.  
"Uncle is right," Yugi said. "We must remain pure for him." he told his twin.

 

Yami nodded as well in understanding "we are loyal." Yami said her eyes for second reflected the moon while Yugi's reflected the stars.

 

"And we are better than them. Uncle, please let us punish them!"

 

"what's just what i wanted to hear my loves." Atemu cooed to them with a mental smirk his work paying off. He handed the belt to Yami.  
"Swing." he said nodding to the girls. Yami stood and gulped raising the belt and swung eyes screwed closed as the leather hit skin... hard. Anzu cried and collapsed.  
"Good. Yugi, now you. Finish the punishment." Yami handed the belt over with a slightly shaky hand as Yugi took it and tested it as a smirk spread on her lips before she let out a few cracks onto the other maid huffing when the girl collapsed.

 

"Good!" Atemu said. "Yami,You were perfect. Yugi, marvelous. Did you enjoy it?"

 

"am i supposed to feel pleased... and guilty?" Yami asked looking at her hands feeling confused and torn between the two emotions her hands shaking a little with shock.

 

"Guilty? They could have rebelled...and hurt you and your sister."

"Yami never had to strike something living before Uncle... this is the first time she has... i think..." Yugi said trying to remember but it was fuzzy as Yugi took one of Yami's shaking hand in her own.

"Yami, you protected Yugi." a tanned hand hooked under Yami's chin and lightly pulled Yami's head upwards to meet Atemu's gaze as he placed a comforting kiss on her forehead his free hand taking Yami's other hand.  
"those we punish are to protect those we love my moon. there is no need to feel a guilt you have no need of." Atemu cooed softly as Yami's shaking calmed.  
"my star why not take Yami to another room for now and let her calm down?" Atemu asked kindly to Yugi.

"We could nap together." Yugi told Yami.

Yami nodded to that as Yugi guided Yami from the kitchen to their room or where it should be instead a door with a sun on it was where their room door should be. "i hope Atemu doesn't mind us taking a nap in here." Yugi wondered as she opened the door and saw a large comfy bed big enough for six people to sleep comfortably. Atemu smiled as his room closed.  
"Have you girls learned a lesson?" the conscious sister nodded whimpering in pain one of the few great motivators that can break a person.

 

"Whatever I or my girls ask will be done with no back talk, clear?"

"yes Sir." Tea squeaked as Atemu hung the belt back up then went to his room where he knew the girls would be napping peacefully... he had some things to straighten in Yami's 'guilty' mind before she was 'perfect' to help give out punishments.

 

Unknown Room  
Yami was in a plush bedroom surrounded by black flame candles. She sat at a round table with a goblet of what seemed to be red wine only thicker. "One sip," said a voice. "And all painful memories fade. You will know only happiness and pleasure."

'Atemu?' Yami fuzzily thought then shrugged reaching out and lifting the goblet with both her hands and taking a sip of the sweet tasting liquid that the voice had told her to drink. 'strawberries...'

"A special wine called 'Blood of the Virgin'. Every last drop. That's it. Good girl."

'i thought he only said one sip?' Yami thought softly but indulged in the wine drinking the entire goblet in a few gulps until it was empty.

 

"Say, "I love you, Uncle."

 

"i love you, Atemu." Yami said once she put the goblet down.

 

"Husband."

 

"love you Husband." Yami said then yawned feeling tired and so relaxed as tanned arms wrapped around her shoulders from behind.  
"No more guilt?"

 

"no more." Yami said as the guilt seemed to vanish from her heart and mind as a kiss was placed on her temple.

 

"Good. So then, what other punishment can we use?"

"spikes on the leather... or a paddle with flat round circles..." Yami listed off thinking and rambling as she leaned into Atemu's warmth.  
"Yessss..." the voice hissed but Yami paid no mind. "Now sleep."

Yami's eyes slid closed as her breathing evened out snuggling into Atemu's form.  
The next morning, the battered girls were fed...hot food. "A little reward for cleaning." Atemu said. They didn't see his smirk or could possibly know the reason behind the good meal. Yami was the first to come into the kitchen in her night clothes with a chibi Atemu doll in her arms and a bed head as she yawned and sat at the main table looking for food. Atemu fed her and set a plate out for Yugi.  
"Can I trust you with the dishes?" he asked the maids.

"yes Sir." both said as Atemu opened a drawer taking out a brush and started brushing Yami's hair humming lowly as Yami ate.  
Yugi came in. "I threw up." she sniffled. She had felt ill after dinner the night before.  
Atemu put the brush down and felt Yugi's forehead frowning at the spike in temperature.  
"you must have had a reaction to the uncooked food." Atemu frowned even more concern glowed in his ruby orbs.

"I want my hair brushed." Yugi said… then began to heave. Atemu brough Yugi to the sink as she threw up her dinner from last night Yami looking at the in worry. "there wasn't any peaches in the food right?"

"No. She is allergic!" Atemu said he then froze and turned anger rolling off him in waves. "YOU!" he looked at the other set of twins. "YOU made the dessert!" both brunets froze in place their faces saying 'we messed up big time.'  
"i was wondering why i was given the apple cobbler... they must of switched up the peach and apple Uncle." Yami said softly a spark of anger on her otherwise docile eyes.

 

"How could we know of her allergy?" Anzu demanded. Atemu narrowed his eyes even more but just turned around and took care of Yugi while Yami watched.

 

"They could have overheard us mention it last night." Yami offered.

 

"they are guilty until proven innocent m loves."

Yami glared at them. "I know they did it."

 

"i know my dear for nothing happens in this house without my knowing." Atemu cooed to Yami calming the anger in her eyes for now. he wanted it to burn inside her before he let it ignite.

Yami grabbed a knife suddenly and slashed Anzu's face making a jagged going down her left temple to the right side of her jaw.  
the girl cried out covering her face with her hands while her sister yelped in terror at the girl that wouldn't hurt a fly yesterday morning because of guilt.

 

"Yami!" Atemu grabbed the sobbing girl and took the knife.  
"Give me that!" Yami begged. "I want to carve her face off! She was there listening! I heard someone last night! She could have killed Yugi!"

"you left your mark now calm down they will be punished accordingly no need to stain your hands in blood just yet," Atemu said to the distraught girl and locked eyes with her as Yami's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she went limp unconscious in Atemu's arms. Atemu went to Yugi and poured her a glass of the medicine. It came out milky white. An antidote. Yugi smiled weakly.  
"Coconut. My favorite." she drank and felt better nearly instantly thought she would have to take it easy with eating and drinking. She glanced at her sister sitting in a chair for now.  
"Don't be mad at her. She was defending me, Uncle. I would have done worse to them."

"i know my star but your sister is not yet ready to have blood on her hands just yet. her mentality needs to grow a bit more," Atemu stated throwing a glare in the brunet twins' direction

"We are not simple-minded, Uncle. She is very, very smart."

"that i do know but is she ready to handle killing?" Atemu asked as Yugi thought of that one time Yami had joined her to slaughter one of the pigs. Yami had paled dropped her knife threw up her gut then fainted from the site of blood waking back up forgetting then tire thing but kept fainting whenever she saw blood just like she did a few moments ago with Anzu when she had calmed down from her anger fit.

"Maybe not but if angry enough, she doesn't mind hurting badly if we are in danger."

"i wish for her to remain calm while she kills Yugi. she is not yet ready for that responsibility."

"Don't baby her, Uncle. No one said anything about killing but you."

 

"i am not babying her Yugi." Atemu said with a pout making yugi blink then coo at the adorableness of it giggling.  
"Tea get you and your sister out of my sight for the rest of the day." Atemu turned to Yugi.  
"I'm sorry. I know you're both very intelligent. I did not meant to imply you were simple-minded at all."

 

"i forgive you Atemu but don't baby us too much or you will see why i don't let Yami get angry at people or let her near knives when she is angry." Yugi said as Atemu picked Yami up and the three headed for a room.

"Now what?" Anzu asked her sister.

 

"we take out the heart... little miss guilty that cut you."

"I don't want to die!"

"we won't if we plan it right after her little stunt there is no chance the man of this house is going to take her with him and Yugi to replenish supplies for his bad baking habit. we will deal with her when she takes her afternoon nap." Tea planned bitter and filled with anger as her shadowed heart turned dark.  
"You really think he's going to leave them alone with us?"

"he will only leave one and take the other with him to get things from a town that's a two days travel by cart alone."

"No. Something is wrong. We should not do this. He'll have some kind of trap."

"i dont care i want that bitch that cut you dead and i will die trying if it means i can skin and boil her alive."

"She defended her sister. Would you do the same for me?"

"that is what i am doing Anzu but now its hard cold revenge." Tea said growling as she looked at the door to their room her eyes hard and merceliuos wondering why Anzu was questioning her like this.

 

"I think we should do as we're told."

 

"what happened to you Anzu its only been two days and your losing yourself to that man."

 

"No. I can't explain it. I know something bad will happen if we don't. Almost a vision."

 

"i don't care i'm getting rid of that girl when the other two leave." Tea huffed leaving no room for argument as the conversation came to an end.

Yami woke up with a headache in between a napping Atemu and a dozing Yugi.

 

"Headache?" Atemu's sleepy voice asked. "I will get the medicine." Yami nodded snuggling her head into Yugi's neck. "i didn't hurt anyone, did i?" Yami asked softly to Yugi.

"No. You've given me a wonderful idea for punishment, dearest. Of course, I don't think Anzu will give us much trouble anymore." he chuckled.  
Yami sighed in contentment at that snuggling closer to Yugi's small frame "my panda."  
Atemu smirked and left the room. He found the girls in their attic room. Anzu was oddly silent. "You think I didn't hear your plan?" he asked Tea.

 

"what plan? the one i have for dinner once you get back Sir?" Tea asked innocently.

 

"To...cut a heart out? Is that right?" Tea didn't look fazed only tilted her head in confusion playing coy with the man.

 

"Uncle? what are you doing?" Yami's voice cut in the staring match as Yami tugged Atemu out of the maid's room.  
"come on Uncle we need to make a list for the shopping you and Yugi need to do before you go to town." she said ignoring her headache that doubled when she looked at the cut on Anzu's face and almost felt faint at the sight of the dried blood. "Repeat after me," Atemu said and recited a spell in Ancient Arabic. Yami did as asked. Atemu smiled.  
"We have summoned a guardian to protect you from all harm, precious. As I will help Yugi do when it is her turn to stay and look after our home. Fear not your guardian no matter how monstrous. He or she is your friend and protector." Yami nodded confused but figured Atemu knew what he was doing as they walked to the kitchen finding Yugi at the table with a quill and parchment for the list.

"If you wish," Atemu added. "You can give your guardian monster a form and name and abilities of your choosing or let it choose for itself."

"okay Uncle... let me think..." Yami said pulling another quill and parchment from a drawer as she dipped it on ink and began to sketch her mind no longer on food or her headache as Atemu chuckled and looked at Yugi. "what do we need and what do we have on the list so far my star?"

"Everything. We should double up so everything lasts a good long time especially as we need to feed the servants as well. Do Guardian Monsters eat?"

"depending on how big they are in their standby form they usually only eat about a third of what i eat a day so they eat about a small child in terms of meal size." Atemu said

"Mahad the Dark Magician!" Yami announced happily. "A...man?" Atemu pouted. The man was handsome with brilliant purple hair and blue eyes. "Fear not!" Yugi announced. "For he is in love with my Monster...um....Mana the Dark Magician Girl!"

"hehe it was either that or Black the magician of Chaos." Yami said simply as the scoll puffed and a chibi version of the drawing popped in Yami's arms asleep while a chibi female popped into Yugi's arms also asleep and a red snake like dragon puffed and napped in Atemu's hair.

"Girls, this is Slifer the Sky Dragon. He has volunteered to take on extra duty and extend his protection to all of us if needed. He seems tiny but there have been a few times when I have had to unleash his full size and power."

 

"awww he is so cute!" both Yugi and Yami gushed at the little chibi dragon sleeping in Atemu's hair.

 

"I am a real dragon!" the reptile protested.  
"Tremble before mighty Slifer and....you're not trembling....you're giggling."

"CUTE!" both Yugi and Yami giggled out making the red dragon blush under his scales before pouting

"When they see your full glory, perhaps they will tremble." Atemu laughed. the dragon grumbled but let it slip for now as Yugi and Atemu got ready for their two-three day trip to the baker's town half a day's ride down the mountain.

 

"Slifer, stay here. That girl is planning something terrible. But her 'sister' will help." Atemu laughed and glanced at the meal he had made Atemu. "At least she thinks it is here but then the puppet is a perfect replica."

 

"yes Pharaoh I'll protect the Princess," Slifer said getting up and flaying to sleep in Yami's long hair instead.

"Queen, Slifer. My Moon Queen."

/The Queen must hunt as part of her initiation as my worthy queen which is why I must leave her here in potential danger/

/she is not yet ready... she is still too soft hearted for that Pharaoh. she is still a princess./

/Not after tonight. You see, I already have my supplies. This is a test for Yami to blossom. At dawn, she will be ready./

/puh yeah i like to see that./ Slifer huffed before Yami looked at the meat pie Atemu had on a cooling rack.

"Atemu is that Grandpa's deep dish meat pie cake?" Yami asked knowing that Atemu had received recipes from the twin's grandpa before he had passed away three years ago.

"Only the best for my darlings." Atemu said beaming with pride. "Please let your Uncle braid both your hair. In my culture, true Queens had at least one braid in their hair. It symbolized how loved and treasured they were. And these." he opened a box to reveal to hair fasteners. One the shape of the moon and the other a star. both nodded as Yami and Yugi moved to sit on either side with their backs to Atemu their long hair barely touching the floor from where they sat. Yami turned her head to give her beloved Uncle a smile and wink.

"I will be successful." she giggled. "Just as Yugi did with the other twin."

"i thought you were asleep when Yugi did that my dear." Atemu asked brushing out their hair until it was smooth and tangle free.

"She was so brave. And I will be." Yami gushed

"i was more angry then brave Yami," Yugi replied as Atemu braided her hair since it was thinner then Yami's and would take less time to braid.

"It won't take until dawn." Yami smiled. "That girl fills me with rage."

"And besides, her 'sister' will help me as well. Yugi always made such pretty dolls."

"just be careful Yami that girl is craft when she wants to be." Atemu warned but gave nothing more as he was almost finished with Yugi's braid.

Yami waved her Uncle and twin off the next day. "I'll make you proud." she promised. "I'll make you a special doll when you come back.”

once the two were gone from her sight Yami went into the house looking at the time. 'maybe a quick nap won't hurt.' Yami thought going to her room not wanting to mess with Atemu's room when he wasn't home and took a nap.

"Don't do it." Anzu warned her sister who had heard the monster go to her lair to rest.

"I'm doing it Anzu and your weak ass can't stop me from killing the bitch that cut your face." Tea steamed a knife hidden in her skirt.

"This isn't for me. You don't care. This is for your enjoyment."

"it's for you and myself." Tea said creeping into the room taking out her knife a crazed look in her eyes as Yami's peacefully sleeping form as the knife went up and swiftly fell down barely nicking Yami's chest when something stopped her.

"Sister, why are you stopping me?! We can killer her and escape!" Yami rolled to the side the knife now conveniently pressed to her side cutting the cloth and skin but not waking Yami who was too deep in a sleep.

"I will not allow you to kill my Master's wife mortal." 'Anzu' spoke her eyes going dull and glassy like a doll's.

"Master? What is wrong with you? Are you broken?" she slapped the cheek then cried out in pain. She looked at her hand to see splinters as if she had struck wood.

"your nothing but a damn copy!" Tea cried out her sister was already dead meaning this copy didn't know she had another knife on her so with her fee hand Tea pulled another knife and was able to shove it hit deep into Yami's side making the girl wake up and scream in pain as blood started to leak out of her side from the blade.

"You've summoned the three guardians of this house." 'Anzu' smiled. Her wooden smile creaking as her 'lips' twisted up.

"Mistress Yami!" three voice called while Yugi got a very painful shock to her side.

"It's time, Uncle. Yami's Rage has been activated."

Atemu nodded "why are you holding your side Yugi? did something happen to Yami?" Atemu asked calmly

"She's hurt...but she will heal fast. We have a connection. Remember, Uncle, we were born as one until you separated us so we could each be our own person. Should we head back or keep going to town?"

"We aren't going into town at all. We never were. We have all we need at home." Atemu chuckled and turned around heading back home.

Cottage

Yami sobbed as she attacked the girl. "What if you had attacked my face?! What if Uncle and Yugi found me ugly like you! I hate you!" she slammed the girl's head over and over onto the floor.

the knife was still in her side and Tea had already perished from a cracked skill shard that had dug itself into her brain and killed the girl. Yami was getting tired before she felt numb and fell back the room swirling at the loss of her blood as she fell into unconsciousness.

When she awoke, she heard voices. "She will recover." said Mana's childish voice. "There was so much blood from that girl. Yami's proved herself a true queen!"

"...Mana?..." Yami questioned her side hurting as she opened her eyes.

"Majesty! You're awake! Well done! A masterpiece! And lucky you, the knife did not go very deep.” Mana chirped as Yugi's loving face came into view and took Yami's hand in her own in comfort.

“Good food and rest and Uncle's medicine is all you need. See, Slifer? And you doubted her." Yugi chided the red dragon as Yami looked at where they were seeing sun motifs all around the room.

"How did i get to Atemu's room?" Yami asked softly afraid to sit up from the pain on her side.

"We were right down the mountain." Yugi explained. Uncle already bought supplies. We had to test you and you passed beautifully, Yami! You overcome your guilt and fears. Right? Am I right?" she held and nuzzled her dear twins' hand against her soft cheek.

"Tea? she dead?" Yami asked

"Of course. And now she's a perfect doll just like her sister. The perfect maids at last." Atemu smiled and poured a glass of the medicine. Strawberry-banana.

"A toast to my perfect brides. I knew since your birth you were my soulmates." both girls nodded as Atemu handed them a glass careful of Yami's wound.

"can i have that deep dish cake now?" Yami asked with a blush when her belly rumbled quite loudly.

"After your dinner, love. Now, tomorrow, we will bake. You never know when we will be visited by naughty, nasty trespassers. After all, we could use some servants for the garden and the yard." Atemu chuckled his eyes glowing red as Yugi's and Yami's also glowed faintly matching Atemu's eyes.  
The End


End file.
